graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Protektor królestwa
Protektor królestwa – jeden z trzech tytułów noszonych przez władcę Siedmiu Królestw, obok króla Andalów, Rhoynarów i Pierwszych Ludzi oraz władcy Siedmiu Królestw. Tytuł wydaje się mieć charakter militarny, odnosząc się do ogólnego dowództwa króla nad armiami Siedmiu Królestw, które w przypadku młodego wieku lub niezdolności rządzącego władcy sprawował regent . Król może także z własnej woli zrzec się tego tytułu i nadać go komuś innemu . Historia Sezon 1 Pełny tytuł króla Roberta Baratheona brzmi „Król Andalów i Pierwszych Ludzi, Władca Siedmiu Królestw oraz Protektor Królestwa”. Po tym, jak król Robert Baratheon zostaje śmiertelnie ranny przez dzika podczas polowania, na łożu śmierci dyktuje on swoje ostatnie rozkazy do „Króla Eddarda Starka”, nazywając go Namiestnikiem oraz Protektorem Królestwa aż do osiągnięcia przez jego spadkobiercę pełnoletności. Renly Baratheon słusznie zakłada, że umierający Robert wydał w tym celu rozkazy, podobnie jak Petyr Baelish. Po śmierci Roberta, Eddard przybywa na dwór, aby odnaleźć Joffreya Baratheona siedzącego na Żelaznym Tronie i przedstawionego zarówno jako nowego króla, jak i Protektora Królestwa. Jednakże, Eddard kazał Ser Barristanowi Selmy'emu przeczytać ostateczny rozkaz króla Roberta przed sądem królewskim, nazywając Lorda Starka Namiestnikiem i Protektorem Królestwa. Eddard ogłasza, że Joffrey nie ma prawa do tronu i nakazuje, aby Straż Miejska pod przewodnictwem Janosa Slynta aresztował Joffreya i Cersei. Wywołuje to impas między osobistymi strażnikami Starka a Strażnikami Królewskimi, ponieważ Joffrey żąda, aby Stark i wszyscy jego ludzie zostali zabici. Właśnie wtedy Baelish i Złote Płaszcze zdradzają Eddarda, zabijając wszystkich swoich ludzi i biorąc go do niewoli. Joffrey nadal technicznie posiada tytuł Protektora Królestwa, choć jego matka Cersei nadal działa jako królowa regentka (namiestniczka). Sezon 4 Kiedy Tommen Baratheon wstępuje na Żelazny Tron po śmierci Joffreya, ogłasza Tywina Lannistera Protektorem Królestwa, ponieważ jest jeszcze dzieckiem i nie jest w stanie dowodzić siłami zbrojnymi królestwa. Sezon 5 Ser Kevan Lannister został nazwany Protektorem Królestwa po nieoczekiwanym zabójstwie jego brata. Sezon 6 Kiedy Wielki Septon Baeloru zostaje zniszczony przez Cersei Lannister, Kevan umiera w eksplozji, pozostawiając biuro Protektora Królestwa wolne. Cersei ma tytuł zastąpiony przez jeszcze wyższą pozycję zwaną Protektorką Siedmiu Królestw, gdy jest koronowana. Sezon 8 Kiedy Samwell Tarly mówi Jonowi Snowowi, że jest Aegonem Targaryenem, synem Rhaegara Targaryena i Lyanny Stark oraz prawdziwym spadkobiercą Żelaznego Tronu, Sam mówi Jonowi, że będzie królował jako Aegon Targaryen, szósty z jego imienia, Protektor Królestwa itd. W Pieśni lodu i ognia W książkach Pieśni lodu i ognia tytuł Protektora Królestwa odnosi się do wojskowego dowództwa armii lojalnych wobec Żelaznego Tronu i jest zazwyczaj w posiadaniu samego króla. Prawdopodobnie właściciel biura dowodzi czterema strażnikami, którzy z kolei są odpowiedzialni za dowodzenie siłami wojskowymi w czterech różnych kardynalnych kierunkach Westeros (Północ, Południe, Wschód i Zachód). W niektórych przypadkach jednak tytuł ten nadawany był prawej ręce króla lub księciu namiestnikowi, gdy król był niezdolny lub niedoświadczony w sprawach wojennych lub w inny sposób niezdolny. Tak było w przypadku króla Daerona Dobrego, który nazwał swojego syna i prawą rękę króla, księcia Baelora „Złamanej Włódczni” Protektorem Królestwa podczas i po pierwszym czarnym buncie. Podobnie, podczas Tańca Smoków, książę Daemon Targaryen, który dowodził armiami roszczącymi księżniczce Rhaenyrze Targaryen, posiadał tytuł Protektora Królestwa. Tymczasem po przeciwnej stronie wojny, prowadzonej przez przyrodniego brata Rhaenyry, króla Aegona II Targaryena, młodszy brat Aegona II, książę Aemond Targaryen został nazwany księciem namiestnikiem i Protektorem Królestwa, po tym jak Aegon II został ubezwłasnowolniony po ciężkiej bitwie. Znani protektorzy, którzy nie byli królami * Lord Rogar Baratheon – najwyższy lord krain burzy, mianowany królewskim namiestnikiem i protektorem królestwa podczas regencji króla Jaehaerysa I Targaryena. * Książę Daemon Targaryen – ogłosił się protektorem królestwa po koronowaniu na królową Rhaenyry Targaryen . * Książę Aemond Targaryen – książę regent i protektor królestwa podczas niezdolności króla Aegona II Targaryena . * Lord Leowyn Corbray – podczas regencji Aegona III. * Lord Unwin Peake – lord regent i królewski namiestnik podczas regencji Aegona III. * Książę Baelor Targaryen – królewski namiestnik, mianowany protektorem królestwa przez swojego ojca, króla Daerona II Targaryena . * Lord Eddard Stark – królewski namiestnik, ogłoszony protektorem królestwa i regentem po śmierci króla Roberta I Baratheona. * Królowa Cersei Lannister – królowa regentka Joffreya i Tommena Baratheonów . * Ser Kevan Lannister – lord regent króla Tommena Baratheona . Zobacz też * Król Andalów, Rhoynarów i Pierwszych Ludzi * Władca Siedmiu Królestw * Regent en:Protector of the Realm es:Protector del Reino pt-br:Protetor do Território Kategoria:Tytuły